User talk:Mecenarylord/archive
Joker I see you made the Joker article. After going over it I saw that it had some grammar errors and needed categorization. I'm pretty sure your not done with it, but, the story is pretty good. Fix up the grammar and keep at it. If I may venture so far as to request an infobox, I think it would greatly improve the article. Keep at it, Merc. Don't forget to sign here. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *Damn, your faster than me. Good luck. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Arkham therapy session Heya, Merc. I'm sorry its on such short notice, but the Arkham therapy session, our site meeting, will be held in an hour. I know this is very unreasonable, so we'll be posting logs of what happened. No big deal if you can't make it. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 16:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *Here is the log. Get caught up, because we are now a Comic humor wiki. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 18:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No Problem I figured that anyone not on the IRC at the time wouldn't be able to make it. We knew it was unreasonable to ask people to throw their lives away and sign on within an hours time. Just so you are aware, we have expanded from a DC humor wiki to a Comic humor wiki, and Darth Tom has been granted Cell Keeper, or Administrator rights. For logs, see here. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 16:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Reminder *Heya Merc. Just a reminder, the Arkham therapy Session is scheduled for 16:00 UTC Saturday. I'm sure you'll be there, but if you are not, logs will be posted. thank you, and have a Pencil Free day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson I thought we told you to leave it alone, to let a sleeping dog lie. But no, you just *had* to go and mention here, didn't you? The Joker is most displeased, but he'll let you go just this once if you can guess the answer to this question: "Do you want to know how I got these Scars?" On behalf of He who must not be insulted, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder Just a reminder, all articles must be categorized. Thank you and have a great day. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Edit Conflict I see you started to expand Superman after I put up an Inuse template. Sorry, Merc, but once that inuse template is up, no one should touch an article without asking permission. Its good your expanding, but try to make sure your not expanding something someone was already expanding. Now, I was pretty deep into the first section when you did this, so I undid it. If you have any suggestions, put them on the talk page. Thank you and have a wonderful day. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *That inuse template was up a good hour before you even saved. Now, it was decent work, but the template was up. Heres what I propose: Make what you wrote the history of Superman Earth One, or Super Prime.Now, I coulda gone of and gotten pissed and done something rash, but I didn't. Please do not press me any farther. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm in the IRC if you wanna talk about it, but I'm warning you, it will be a civil conversation. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) **Of course its going to be civil. I wanted to compromise, not have complete control of the page.-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 16:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Dear Merc: I am not sorry for what I said to you. However, I must apologize for insulting your winky. No man has the right to insult another man's winky. Its also a good way to ruin a relationship. Or a friendship. Or a job. A winky is a man's private space, and for that I am sorry. I so sorry, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, man, c'mon over th the IRC. We'll talk it over. It won't be like last time, I promise you, I'm well centered and took my pills. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hola Meccie Hey, just a reminder, dude, all articles must be categorized, and you forgot to categorize Spider-Man and Bizarro. On a different note, nice job on Crossover Calamities, its coming along nicely. Cheers, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC)